Am I Invisible?
by VikNightfox
Summary: (first chapter is all together. rest is ok)Duo finally gives up on winning Heero's heart, and has fallen for a certain blonde-haired pilot ionstead. Problem is, he's already involved. Will Duo get Quatre? Or will he be alone forever?
1. Chapter One: The Heartbreak

Am I Invisible?  
  
By Kami2003  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, any of the characters, and neither do I own the song: "Invisible Man". The song is owned by 98 Degrees, and GW is owned by Bandai. Now that that's said (and it will not appear again), on to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Duo gives up on trying to gain Heero's love, and soon falls for a certain blonde-haired pilot. Will he get the already involved Arabian wonder? Or is he doomed to be alone forever?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Heartbreak  
  
"Hee-chan!" Duo whined pitifully. "Come on! Won't you ple-e-e-e-ease take me to the movies tonight?"The stoic, brown haired pilot did not look up from his laptop as he typed furiously. "Hn, baka. Go eat a banana or something. I'm busy." Duo stomped his foot in upset. "HEERO! You never take me anywhere!" Heero still typed on his bland laptop, his prussian-blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Why should I? You're annoying, loud-mouthed, and you haven't taken a bath in three days. Besides, it's starting to seem like you're in love with me or something." Duo sniffed a bit and crossed his arms. "But I AM in love with you!" At this, Heero stops typing and looks up at the braided boy, a flare seeming to grow in his eyes. "....What did you say?" Duo steps back involuntarily, his voice wavering. "I....I said that I love you...H-Heero." Heero stands up, taller than Duo by a good couple inches. He swiftlymoves to Duo and grabs him by the throat, throwing him against the wall and glaring at him. Duo falls to the floor, coughing and clutching his neck. "What the hell was that for?!" Heero pulls out his gun and aims it straight at Duo's forehead. "Get out of my sight, you sick excuse for a human, before I blow your brains out." Duo's eyes widen in shock, and he shakes his head. "H-Heero....I..." Heero cocked the gun. "I SAID GET OUT!" Duo jumps up and runs out of the room in fear and dispair. As soon as he exits, Heero slams the door and returns to his laptop. "Fucking baka. If he ever gets near me again, he's dead." Little did Heero know how much his words actually impacted the American pilot. Duo quickly ran to the bathroom, closing and locking the door. He moves over to the ridiculously large bathtub and steps in, sitting on the very bottom and curling up, sobbing deeply. He had worked so hard, done so much....all to get Heero's attention and love. He was ecstatic when the Japanese boy held an actual conversation with him, and he just knew he was going the right way. But all that work....the blood, the sweat, the tears.....they did nothing. He failed miserably. Now, Heero hated him...maybe even despised him. As he cries, another young pilot overhears his sobs. The blonde-haired pilot makes his way over to the bathroom and knocks lightly on the door. "Sniff...who is it and what do you want...." Duo says huffily. "Duo? It's Quatre...is something wrong?" Duo's head shoots up and he wipes his eyes quickly, climbing out of the tub. "N-no! Nothing at all!" he fixes himself up before opening the door and putting on a false smile. Quatre looks the braided boy up and down a bit, raising an eyebrow. "Are....you sure? You seem like you've just been crying." Duo shakes his head and forces a laugh. "Cry? Me? Ha! Like I have any reason to---" He stops short as Trowa steps around the corner, walking up behind Quatre and placing a hand on his shoulder. "---cry...." Duo's smile falters lightly, but he quickly regains it as Trowa looks at Quatre. "Is something wrong, love?" Quatre looks up at Trowa and smiles, placing a gentle kiss on his jawline. This made Duo's smile falter once more, but again he quickly regains it as Quatre talks. "Not at all, Trowa dear. At least, not with me." Trowa tilts his head lightly. "Then with who?" Quatre looks at Duo, speaking again. "Well...." Duo pipes up in a falsely upbeat voice. "Well, I should be going now. I have this....thing....that I have to do with this guy and...umm.....bye!" He rushes past the two and out the front door of the safehouse. He runs off toward absolutely nowhere, stopping only once he was out of sight of anyone looking out of the window of the safehouse. He then fell to his knees, crying his eyes out. "Why, Lord? Why must this happen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kami2003: Okay, that's chapter one. I have more ready, but I need to know your opinion on how my story was. So please, review for me! Bye! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Hope

Am I Invisible?  
  
By: Kami2003  
  
Disclaimer: I have to do this...again. I do not own Gundam Wing or any songs that i might use here. Especially Invisible Man by 98 Degrees. That song is the main thing for this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: The Hope  
  
A horrible, exhausting week has passed since Duo gave up on the "Perfect Soldier". He was still hurting incredibly, but it was mostly for another reason than of Heero Yuy. He had fallen for the blonde-haired, feminine-bodied Quatre Winner, who was currently an item with the mysterious Trowa Barton. Try as he might to actually get a moment alone with Quatre, Duo always found himself face to face with the no-named pilot. His hopes were starting to become dashed, but he did not want to give up on him just yet. He did not want to accept any more pain than he already had.  
  
One morning, Duo awoke to the smell of the one food which always cheered him up: double chocolate chip peanut butter pancakes. A sudden thought slammed into his mind. The only person who knew how to make those without screwing up was.....He hops out of bed and gets dressed in a flash. 'Could it be?' Duo wondered. He runs out of the room he now shared with Wufei, who was fast asleep, and rushes downstairs toward the kitchen. He stops suddenly and looks at the clock. It was not even five-thirty in the morning. All of the other pilots slept until at least ten. 'That means he's alone.....' Duo thought.  
  
After a second glance at the clock to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he quickly made his way into the kitchen. His eyes widen as he saw the silky blonde hair, the flawless skin, the feminine curves. Slowly, Quatre turns around, dressed in his usual attire as well as a pink apron. He smiles sweetly at duo, his turquoise-colored eyes shimmering lightly. "Good morning, Duo. I take it you are hungry." Duo snapped out of his fantasy long enough to nod vigorously and lick his lips. "Yeah! You know I am!" Quatre gave a soft, gentle giggle, shaking his head lightly. "I will not feed you until you sit down at the----" His words were cut short as Duo sat down in his usual spot at the table. So fast, he didn't even catch it. "----table." They both started laughing at the same time, and Quatre fixed Duo a plate of his special pancakes.  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes and a couple laughs later, Duo finishes his pancakes and leans back in his chair with a satisfied smile. His cobalt-blue eyes look into Quatre's turquoise ones as he speaks. "To what do I owe the honor of eating such terrific pancakes? Is it my birthday again?" He regretfully remembers the time when he forgot his own birthday, and didn't realize it until he saw presents stacked on his bed. Quatre laughs softly, his hand coming over his mouth. "Not at all, Duo. This is actually something that I hope will make you happier." Quatre had the uncanny sense to tell precisely what others felt, regardless of any emotional barriers. Duo seemed a little shocked by this. "Happier? W-why would I need to be happier? Nothings wrong at all!" He laughs falesly and then silences as he spots Quatre's look. "Duo....do not lie. You know well enough that I can tell when people are sad or not. So, you either tell me what is wrong or I pump all of my pancakes from your stomach."  
  
Duo sat speechless for a moment, then sighed softly. He opens his mouth to speak, but is stopped short as the elusive Trowa Barton steps into the kitchen. "..." Quatre looks at Trowa and smiles some, his facade much better than Duo's. "Hi Trowa, hun!" Quatre runs over and plants a soft kiss against Trowa's lips, then pulls back and smiles at him. Trowa nods and hugs Quatre gently. "I heard voices. Is something wrong?" Quatre takes a quick glance at Duo, who was on his way out, before saying. "No....nothing at all...."  
  
As soon as Duo stepped outside, he pressed up against the wall next to the door, listening to Quatre and Trowa talking together. A tear appears in his eye, and soon a familiar tune starts running through his head....  
  
"You can hardly wait to tell all your friends,  
  
How his kisses taste sweet like wine....  
  
And how your heart almost always skips a beat  
  
Everytime he walks by.  
  
And when you're feelin' down,  
  
He'll pick you up.  
  
He'll hold you close  
  
When you're makin' love.  
  
He's everything  
  
You've been dreamin' of  
  
Oh baby......  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way....  
  
Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine.  
  
Telling me more than any words could say  
  
But you don't even know I'm alive......  
  
Quatre to you....all I am....is the invisible man...."  
  
Duo slowly starts walking away from the door, unaware entirely that he had actually sung that song out loud. As trowa had stepped outside, he did not hear it. But Quatre, on the other hand, had. the blonde haired pilot had listened through the door as soon as he heard Duo start singing the song. As soon as Duo finished, Quatre placed a hand over his soft lips, his shimmering turquoise eyes watering up slowly. "Oh....Duo......" Quatre slowly falls to his knees, unaware about Duo's feelings for so long. "How.....How could I have not known.......?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kami2003: And that, my friends, is chapter two. PLEASE people! Review already! ;_; Pwease? 


	3. Chapter Three: The Attempt

Am I Invisible?  
  
By: Kami2003  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda....GW is owned by Bandai...blah blah blah....I own nothing....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: The Attempt  
  
The braided pilot sits at a window of the safehouse, looking out towards the setting sun. He lets out a soft sigh of sadness, his deep violet eyes closing as his head tilted downward. He reflected over the past week and a half.... his rejection by Heero, his falling in love with Quatre.....everything. He hurt inside to think that the Arabian boy would not want to be involved with him. He sighs once more, then looks back at the setting sun. "I won't give up......I'm going to go out with him even if it kills me.....and it very well could...."  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Duo wakes up and slowly makes his way downstairs. It was only four in the morning....plenty of time to get his plan into action. Very silently, he creeps into the room Quatre and Trowa shared, tiptoeing over to Trowa and tapping him on the shoulder, whispering softly. "Hey, Trowa man....wake up.....we got a mission." Trowa sits up silently, as if he was not asleep at all. He merely nods and gets out of bed, walking to the bathroom to get dressed. A quick minute later, he comes out, dressed in his blue jeans and green sweater. He and Duo then quietly leave the room, heading for the hanger and hopping into their respective gundams. The both start the engines up and blast through the open roof.  
  
As they fly through the dark sky, Trowa opens a commlink to Duo's gundam and speeks in his ever passive voice. "What are the details." Duo gives a thumbs up and says quite simply. "We're gonna invade an OZ fortress, blow shit up, and make it home in time for breakfast." Trowa sat there for a moment before speaking once more. "Is this not something that only you would do?" Duo laughs some and smiles. "Yeah, but this is a big ass base. And I need you to make sure MY ass is not the one becoming toast." Trowa simply nodded and closed the commlink. Something still did not feel right to him.  
  
*******  
  
About an hour later, the two pilots land a mile away from the OZ fortress and step out of their gundams, landing on the ground without so much as a thud. The merely exchange a nod and start sprinting towards the fortress, guns drawn. Inside, Duo was slowly turning into Shinigami. "This is it.....do or die......I hope this works." He slowly pulls ahead of Trowa, breaking into the clearing and starting to open fire.  
  
*******  
  
Quatre wakes up with a start. The first thing he noticed was that Trowa was gone. The second, that there was the lingering smell of exhaust. Quatre sighs softly. He must be on a mission, he thought. Still, something did not feel right to him. There was something strange in the aura coming from the two pilots. He realized it was Duo who was with Trowa, but there was something else. Something......deadly.  
  
*******  
  
"COME ON YOU OZ BASTARDS! THINK YOU CAN TAKE SHINIGAMI?!?!" Duo screamed out as he blasted three soldiers' heads off with only two shots. He and Trowa had progressed very far into the fortress, and Duo's plans were going well. He leaps over a soldier and shoots another one while Trowa planted a very firm kick to the first. It seemed to be near-relentless, the onslaught of soldiers. But Do was confident. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
*******  
  
Quatre gets out of bed slowly, shaking his head. No....something definitely was not right....and it was coming from Duo. Something bad was about to happen......and he knew it. Quickly he moves over to a large satellite vid screen, flipping it on and positioning the satellite to nearby OZ bases. He soon locks onto one and zooms in. He saw Trowa and Duo moving quickly through the crowd of OZ soldiers. He just prayed to Allah that something would not happen. Then, the satellite goes out just as Trowa and Duo enter the power station.  
  
*******  
  
Duo checks his watch. The satellite should be down now. He nods and heads straight towards the power generator. "TROWA, COVER ME!" He was answered by the sound of Trowa's gunshots. He reaches in a small bag he brought along and pulls out a block of C4 and a pressure-sensitive, timed detonator. He sets it and places it gently next to the generator, then jumps up and runs. He and Trowa had two minutes. Plenty of time.  
  
*******  
  
Quatre nearly cursed as the satellite went down, then just stood up, pacing back and forth. The feeling of dread was increasing by the second, and nothing could change that. He looks towards the staircase as Wufei and Heero come down, looking right at him. Heero spoke up. "What's going on...." Then, Quatre explained. Heero looks perplexed and raises an eyebrow. "Mission? There was no mission data that I knew of....."  
  
*******  
  
Trowa and Duo were now safely out of the blast range of the bomb, and were just about to leave the fortress. Suddenly, Duo stumbles and several gunshots hit him. A few in the shoulders, two in his left leg, and one directly in his back. He cries out in pain and falls to the ground, only to be scooped up by Trowa and carried off. Then the explosion rang out.  
  
*******  
  
Quatre became instantly silent. He felt it.......death. Hundreds if not thousands of soldiers had just died. And he was picking up a faint aura from Duo. Unusually faint. Unnaturally faint. Now he was worried. He looks at Heero, one thought and one thought only racing through his mind. Duo....  
  
*******  
  
An hour later, the sound of engine fire is heard as trowa's and Duo's gundams land inside the hanger. Trowa quickly steps out of his gundam and jumps onto Duo's, opening the cockpit and pulling the bloody pilot out. Quatre runs into the hanger, flanked by Heero and Wufei. Quatre instantly gasps as he sees Duo's wounds. Duo never got shot up that badly. He rushes over to help Trowa carry him to the hospital wing. 'Oh God, Duo......please.....don't die......I think.....' As they layed Duo down on the stretcher, Quatre looks at the pained face of Duo.  
  
'I think.....I love you.....Duo........' 


	4. Chapter Four: The Reprocussion

Am I Invisible?  
  
By: Kami2003  
  
A.N. Holy crap! It's been a really long time. Forgive me for the long wait, guys. This chapter may be long or short, depending on how I feel. But   
  
enough of the notes. On to the disclaimer thingy.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing not mine. Song not mine. Nothing here but storyline is mine. Got that?  
  
Chapter Four: The Reprocussion  
  
'I think.....I love you.....Duo........'  
  
Those were the last words Quatre thought as he looked at the injured pilot's face. It has been a month already, and Duo was still unconcious.   
  
Sure, he stirred from time to time, but it was never the same. Already, Quatre was missing the jubilant boy's hyperactivity....his loyalty.....and even   
  
his love for the pancakes that Quatre worked so hard to make. Ever since the incident, it was rare to see Quatre leave Duo's side, even for sleep   
  
or food. He just sat there, praying and crying.  
  
Unbeknowst to the soft-eyed Arabian, Trowa stood at the doorway of the medical wing of the safehouse, his visible eye narrowed slightly. He,   
  
unlike the rest of the pilots, knew that Duo was not one to be shot so easily. Even being the klutz that he was, the braided American never got   
  
shot, no matter how great the odds. And getting shot with so few people shooting at them was not an accident....it was deliberation. There was   
  
no other explanation for it. Duo WANTED to get shot. But why?  
  
Suddenly, it hit him. The frowns whenever he walked up to Quatre....the unusually peppy attitude whenever he was around....He smacks his   
  
forehead some. 'Of course,' he thought. 'Duo....he's in love with Quatre....MY Quatre.' He gives a deadly glare to the injured boy and then walks   
  
out, his eyes colder than usual. Duo was going to pay for this....this trickery. He began to think up a plan....  
  
Two Days Later /   
  
At last, Duo had awoken, greeted by the wonderful scent of those special pancakes. He smiled weakly and opened his eyes some, cursing a little  
  
in his mind. He was almost killed by that last damn bullet. He hadn't meant to be shot in the back, and it cost him valuable time. He winces and   
  
tries to sit up, only to yelp in pain and fall back once more, seething through his teeth. He opened his eyes again, and nearly jumped at the fact   
  
that he was looking into the soft eyes of that beautiful Arabian.  
  
"Q-quatre?" He said weakly, blinking a few times. "I-is that you?" The Arabian smiled brightly, his eyes showing that he had been crying recently.   
  
"Yes, Duo...it's me. I'm here." Duo fumbled around for the bed controls and then pushed the button that raised the top half of the bed into a sitting   
  
position. He winces a bit as he looks at the blonde-haired boy again. "H-how long....was I out?" Quatre smiles again, sitting back in the chair he   
  
had brought into the wing. "A month and two days..." He said sadly.  
  
Another cursing frenzy went off in Duo's head, but he just put on his false smile and laughed a little bit. His laugh was cut short, though, by the   
  
look from Quatre. "Duo..." He asked. "...how did you get shot?" Duo's smile broke and he shrugged some, despite the pain it gave him. "I guess...  
  
my mind slipped. I stumbled on a branch I didn't see, and then I got popped." Good story...yeah. He'd believe that.  
  
Quatre looked down sadly, and Duo knew that he didn't believe him. The braided boy struggles to get in a true sitting position, wincing as he   
  
reached it. He turns to Quatre and rubs the back of his head. "Quatre....there's something I have to tell you...." He said uncertainly. The Arabian  
  
looked at Duo with those soft eyes, silently telling him to go on. Duo, feeling a little more confidence, decided just to say it. "I...I love you, Quatre."  
  
Quatre blushed so furiously it was like someone had painted his face red. Inside, he had known that Duo was in love already, but hearing him  
  
say it brought elation to his heart. He slowly reached out with his hand and placed it on Duo's cheek. He looked as if he was about to cry yet  
  
again. "Duo...I...." He started, smiling softly. "I...love you too...." And with that, the blonde-haired beauty slowly leaned in, his soft lips pressing  
  
against Duo's gently.  
  
Duo sat there for a moment, his eyes wide from shock. A month and a half of near-comatose state, and Quatre was kissing him! As soon as he  
  
got over the initial shock, he closed his eyes gently, his hand spipping behind Quatre's head and staying there as they kissed. Suddenly, he  
  
hears the sound of footsteps and breaks the kiss, looking up to see Heero and Trowa standing at the doorway. Trowa looked absolutely livid.  
  
Heero had no idea what to expect when Trowa told him that there was a problem in the emergency room. The LAST thing he expected was to  
  
see Quatre and Duo kissing each other. The usually stoic pilot was met with a feeling he'd never had before. Jealousy. He mentally berated  
  
himself for it, because if he was jealous, that meant that he was in love with Duo....and if he was in love with Duo, then he had a weakness. So,  
  
he just decided to speak. "I would say 'what's going on here', but that answers itself..."  
  
Duo and Quatre blushed just about the same shade of red, and Duo took his shot at explaining. "Well...you see....Quatre....he was.....and...." No  
  
use. Quatre shook his head and began to speak. "We were kissing.....is that a problem?" Trowa just seemed to be getting even more angry by  
  
the second. And surprisingly, he spoke. "I see...." He said in a voice seething with anger. Swiftly, he walks up to the bed, pulls his fist back, and  
  
punches Duo so hard in the jaw, he fell out of the bed and landed with a pained thud.  
  
Both Quatre and Heero seemed outraged by this action, and several events followed. First, Quatre stood up, shouted some curses at Trowa, and  
  
then slapped him swiftly across the face before rushing to Duo's side. Then, as Trowa was about to leave, Heero connected a punch right into  
  
the pilot's gut, sending him down to the floor. "You never assault a partner, regardless of any personal vendetta." He grabs the now unconcious  
  
pilot by the sweater and slowly drags him out of the med wing.  
  
Will Duo and Quatre work out? Will Trowa get over his anger? And what happened to Wufei? Does he have anything to say to this? Find out in  
  
the next chapter of "Am I Invisible"! 


End file.
